dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Tweedy
Mrs. Melisha Tweedy is the main antagonist of Chicken Run. She sounds exactly like Bunty. She was the British, sadistic, evil, selfish, short-tempered owner of the Tweedys' farm. She is voiced by Miranda Richardson Personality Mrs. Tweedy is a selfish, cruel, cold-hearted woman who only uses the Chickens to get money, which she and her husband are very low on. She is always looking for a chance to bully Mr. Tweedy and the chickens, and despite her evilness, she does show cleverness at times-she is the one who comes up with the idea of buying a Pie Machine to use to make more profit from the Chickens. She can also show impatience with her husband, shown when she is contemplating buying the Pie Machine, and when the Pie Machine is broken. It is also hinted that her and her husband disagree on many things-when Mr. Tweedy is attacked by the chickens he calls to her "The chickens are revolting!" and she, doing other things at the time, says to herself "Finally, something we agree on." However, she didn't know he meant revolt in the context she was thinking of. She is also shown to be a very tough woman who is possibly happy with the idea of murdering the Chickens-when she is looking at Edwina at Roll Call she has an evil smile on her face, and we see a face similar to that when Ginger is going into the Pie Machine, and is seen killing Edwina and probably many Chickens before. Mrs. Tweedy wears a maroon(ish) dress with an upright collar, a black brooch at the throat and black muck boots, she rolls the sleeves up at her elbow. She had long, dark brunette hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. Mrs. Tweedy is one of DreamWorks' most cruel and humourless villains. Role in the film Mrs. Tweedy and Mr. Tweedy take Ginger and tried to kill her in their chicken pie machine, but Rocky rescues her and clogs the gravy sprayer, almost destroying the machine. When the chickens attempt to use an airplane to fly out, Mrs. Tweedy tries to stop them with her hatchet. But Rocky's bike knocks her unconscious accidentally throwing the hatchet in the air. Mrs. Tweedy gets up and sees the hatchet land right next to her neck, she then passed out again. Mrs. Tweedy then woke up and went in pursuit, wielding her hatchet as the chickens were flying in their airplane. Ginger tricks Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope with her hatchet, and she landed onto the top of the pie machine, which caused it to explode. At that rate, Mr. Tweedy berates Mrs. Tweedy for not coming to the fact that the chickens were organized in the first place. This only enrages Mrs. Tweedy, wanting to lash out, but having enough, Mr. Tweedy pushes the door down on her. It is unknown if she survived (since she was resistant enough for the explosion). Trivia *Her real name is Dr. Melisha Tweedy. *Mrs. Tweedy was thought to be a male, but, it was inappropiate. *Mrs. Tweedy seems to have an obsession of making Chicken Pies. *Mrs. Tweedy was the Dreamworks villain to be defeated at the end. *She is played by an actress named Miranda Richardson. Quotes It's a pie machine you idiot. Chickens comes in, pies come out. Mrs. Melisha Tweedy Chicken Pies you great lummox Mrs. Tweedy telling Mr Tweedy Put the ramp down. You are going to be a pie. Mrs. Tweedy telling Ginger Category:Characters Category:Chicken Run characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Animal killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Antagonists